


Three is a charm

by Florchis



Series: Peter, Paul and Marie [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam parpadea mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza sin alcohol- conductor designado- y Tina no puede evitar pasarle un dedo suavemente por las pestañas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Título de la canción 3, of course. Esa canción y la célebre frase They sing toghether and, in this show, that’s the equivalent of fucking (AfterElton?) son los responsables de que exista este fic. Para mi_kitamura, porque si escribo a Tina es gracias a ella, y especialmente porque esto es polyamor!Tina. Parte de mi Verse: Peter, Paul and Marie, donde ni Sam ni Joe son Peter ni Paul (Spoiler alert: Tina sí es Marie).

Tina ha tomado, quizás, una cerveza de más. O bueno, tal vez  _dos_. Definitivamente, no más de dos.  
  
Una cerveza de más no es demasiado- dos sí, pero por eso Tina no ha tomado dos cervezas de más. No, no, no, no. El chiste que Sam acaba de contar es _hilarante_ , no es que Tina haya tomado dos cervezas de más. No, no, no, no.  
  
(Tina no ha tomado _tanta_ cerveza de más como para no darse cuenta de que la fiesta es un rotundo fracaso. La organizó Sugar con el supuesto objetivo de levantarles un poco el ánimo a Blaine y a Brittany, pero Blaine está llorando en el hombro de Unique, quien le palmea la espalda, y Brittany ha perdido la camisa hace rato- es una habilidad que a veces a Tina le gustaría tener, la falta de pudor absoluto- y está intentando subirse en el regazo de Joe, quien parece ser incapaz de decidirse sobre si está más horrorizado que excitado o al revés, y las dos parejas de tórtolos- Jake y Marley, Sugar y Artie- han elegido cada una un rincón oscuro en el que hacerse arrumacos y…. Tina no quiere pensar en  _eso_. En serio, sexo libre y eso, Tina le pone todas las fichas y toda la lucha a la libertad sexual, pero eso no significa que quiera pensar en eso. Marley le sigue pareciendo de quince años, y de hecho, Tina no está tan segura de que no los tenga.)  
  
Así que Sam, y Tina pensaba que la fiesta iba a ser un completo bodrio en cuanto vio cómo se perfilaba, con Blaine deprimidísimo, pero buscando otro hombro en el que llorar, y Unique ocupada con Blaine, y Sugar y Artie pegoteados como con engrudo- aunque Tina se supone que sigue enojada con Artie por lo de la Nueva Rachel…. en fin, una noche no iba a hacer la diferencia-, y Sam siendo el único disponible. Sam y su boca chistosa, y sus imitaciones chistosas y sus chistes chistosos. Sam es divertido. Sam tiene unos ojos bonitos, unos ojos  _preciosos_ , ¿y cómo es que Tina nunca se había dado cuenta? Tina le presta mucha atención a los ojos. Los ojos son muy, muy importantes para Tina.  
  
Sam parpadea mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza sin alcohol- conductor designado- y Tina no puede evitar pasarle un dedo suavemente por las pestañas.  
  
\- Tus pestañas son bonitas.  
  
Sam se ríe, y se ríe con la boca abierta, mostrando todos los dientes, y Tina tiene ganas de pasarle un dedo por los dientes y decirle que también tiene lindos dientes. No ha tomado _tanta_  cerveza de más. Suena  _Tik Tok_  y Sam la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta la improvisada pista de baile y baila con ella, cadera contra cadera, Tina ya lo ha pensado otras veces, Sam no sabe bailar si el baile no es seducción, y siempre lo hace parecer un preludio al sexo, y no es como Mike, que es un junco, que es una brizna, que moldea su cuerpo como quiere, que puede hacer que bailar sea sexo, pero también puede hacer que bailar sea llorar, que bailar sea una mariposa efímera posada en la ventana una tarde de domingo.  
  
Tina le sigue la corriente y baila contra él, su pelvis contra los muslos de él, y se ríen y dan vueltas, y Sam sonríe, y Mike no existe, y Tina no ha tomado tanta cerveza como para olvidarse de Mike, jamás podría tomar tanta cerveza como para olvidarse de Mike, pero Sam la hace reír, y tiene unos ojos preciosos y unos dientes preciosos por los que Tina quisiera pasar su dedo o su lengua, su lengua sería mejor, y sus caderas perfectas, y Sam está junto a ella, cuerpo contra cuerpo, todo calor y risas y dientes perfectos, no a miles de kilómetros de distancia y, realmente, quién puede culparla.  
  
 _(una ausencia que es como un agujero negro, una ausencia que es un vacío que no existe, y unos ojos más intensos que el profundo del vacío)_  
  
Tina no besa a Sam porque extraña a Mike, y Sam está ahí y es real y Mike no. Tina besa a Sam a pesar de Mike, pasando por encima de la sombra de Mike y su mirada acusadora que lo hace parecer más el padre de Mike que Mike. Tina besa a Sam porque tiene dientes perfectos, y la música está muy alta, y todos los demás formaron grupitos y Sam cuenta chistes que la hacen reír, y, quizás un poquito, porque tomó una cerveza de más. Pero eso no se lo diría nunca a nadie jamás.  
  
Tina lo besa y Sam parece sorprendido primero, porque no responde al beso y Tina tiene que agarrarlo fuerte de los hombros de la camisa para que no se separe. Sam la besa entonces y se siente extraño, hace más de dos años que Tina no besa a nadie que no sea Mike, y la simple falta de costumbre hace que besar a alguien más sea un asunto peliagudo. Es un asunto de costumbre, nada más. Tina está dispuesta a besar todo lo que haga falta para erradicar los besos de Mike de la memoria táctil de su boca, y no sólo porque besar es _fabuloso_.  
  
Es Sam quien rompe el beso y se rasca el cuello con una mano, y a Tina no le van mucho los hombres sin personalidad, pero sabe que en realidad no es falta de carácter. Ella va a hacer lo que haga falta para sacar a la superficie el carácter de ese hombre, de eso pueden estar seguros todos.  
  
Sam rompe el beso, y así como la arrastró al centro de la improvisada pista para bailar, ahora la tironea para volver a un rincón oscuro, y Tina se deja arrastrar, porque Brittany acaba de levantar la mirada y estuvo a punto de verlos besándose, y Tina no quiere ni un escándalo ni una orgía ahora mismo, muchas gracias.  
  
\- Tina, yo….- No empieza diciendo  _Fue un error_  y Tina eso ya lo toma como una pequeña victoria.- ….Mike… yo…  
  
Tina no fue nunca tartamuda, pero conoce perfectamente cómo es sentirse como una, y aunque ha tomado una cerveza de más y arrastra un poquitito las palabras, lo toma de las manos para aliviarlo.  
  
\- Sam, Mike no está aquí. Y Mike y yo rompimos. Si quieres besarme, ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo?  
  
\- Tina, no es nada contigo, pero realmente yo no sé si a Mike no le caería mal que…  
  
\- Oh, Sam Evans,  _por favor_. Tanto Santana como Quinn salieron con Puck y con Finn antes que contigo. Mercedes salió con Puck antes que contigo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres besarme. Mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca me has deseado aunque sea un poquito, y te dejaré en paz. Pero no me pongas a Mike como excusa, porque Mike no está con nosotros, y Mike no importa.  
  
 _(pasar por sobre la sombra aunque sea lo último que se haga y sobrevivir a la mirada acusadora y terrible del padre de Mike en los ojos de Mike)_  
  
\- Mike te importa, Tina.- Le responde Sam mordiéndose el labio inferior, y luego la mira a los ojos y la toma del mentón y la besa, y Tina se toma el tiempo de relamerse dentro del beso, de darse cuenta de que la lengua de Sam sabe a cerveza sin alcohol y sus labios a manteca de cacao, intenta recuperar la mecánica de lo que es un beso cuando no se sabe besar, cuando se juega de visitante en una boca ajena y no de local mejor que si fuese la boca propia. Se deja perder en el beso y deja que Sam la bese, también, le comparte un poco del beso, que el beso sea un poco de él también y no sólo una institución suya.- Mike siempre te importará, Tina. No te mientas y no me mientas.  
  
\- Salgamos de aquí.- No sabe si es el alcohol o el beso, o las dos cosas, pero algo se le ha subido a la cabeza y siente que se va a desmayar o va a salir volando, no sabe bien cuál de las dos, o quizás ambas, y no está muy segura sobre si eso sería una buena idea. Lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia adentro, intentando llegar a una puerta que lleva a quién-sabe-dónde, porque uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro en la casa de Sugar. Joe les sale al paso, y trastabilla un poco, y balbucea algo de Brittany y Sugar y Artie, y Tina se está quedando sin aire y no tiene tiempo de sacárselo de encima, mucho menos de ponerse a escucharlo, así que lo toma de la mano y los saca a los dos en procesión del cuarto, mientras Marley se larga a reír, y Unique sirve un vaso de agua para Blaine, y Tina puede sentir su mirada de fuego clavada en su nuca, y Artie sopesa los pros y los contras de dar su consentimiento para que Brittany se líe con Sugar.  
  
  
  
Acaban en un cuarto en el que Tina no había estado nunca, y que parece no haber sido utilizado nunca, pero el padre de Sugar le mete miedo a todo el mundo, y Tina sabe que nunca se puede estar segura con él. Acaban los tres recostados en el suelo, mirando en techo del cuarto como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y a Tina se le están pasando los efectos del alcohol, pero no las ganas de besar a Sam, y un poco más sobria se está poniendo a sopesar si realmente serían verdaderas ganas de besar a Sam o más bien deseos de, simplemente, besar.  
  
Joe protesta con su cara de cachorrito mojado cuando ve que Tina y Sam están comenzando a ponerse muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, y Sam se ríe y dice que no se come pan delante de los pobres, y luego se pone repentinamente serio, y Tina puede ver la tristeza acechando en la comisura de sus ojos, y lo besa para ahuyentarla, porque no está lo suficientemente sobria como para que se le ocurra otra solución. Cuando se separan, Joe vuelve a tener esa mirada que le despertaba Brittany, mezcla extraña de horror y excitación, y Sam comenta que  _Entiendo el sentimiento, hermano_ , y no lo dice ni con lástima ni con burla, lo dice con sentimiento como todo lo que Sam dice, y hay un intercambio de complicidad de un segundo entre los dos, y Tina puede leer el nombre de Quinn en los ojos de los dos aunque ninguno la mencione.  
  
 _(pisotear al fantasma, destrozar las sombras, hacer girones los vestidos de muñeca color amarillo limón)_  
  
Tina besa a Joe, porque no es tanto besar a Sam como las ganas de besar, y porque se siguen acumulando las sombras de los fantasmas a los que hay que ahuyentar y con los ojos cerrados dando un beso puede ignorarlas. Joe besa distinto que Sam, menos experiencia, pero también más maleabilidad, es un beso más delicado y a Tina se le pasa por la cabeza por un segundo que besa más parecido a Sugar que a Sam- pero más parecido a Blaine que a Santana. Se separan pero le da dos cortos besos en la boca para ganar énfasis y se larga a reír cuando escucha a Sam jadear.  
  
\- ¿No eres celoso?- Le pregunta, y no sabe si lo hace para azuzarle la rabia o tomarle el pelo, pero Sam se encoge de hombros y hace gestos indicándole que no se detenga por él.  
  
Tina vuelve a besar a Joe, y descubre que todo en él es una intrínseca delicadeza, cuando mete sus manos de dedos largos entre su cabello para acariciarle la cabeza. Sam comienza a masajearle los huesos de las caderas con las dos manos y Tina rompe el beso un segundo para soltar un gemido con los ojos cerrados y Joe- que aprende rápido, joder- aprovecha para bajar con besos por su cuello.  
  
 _(destruir los fantasmas, pero también los miedos y las vergüenzas, y los preconceptos, la mirada de Quinn en los ojos de Mike)_  
  
Tres pares de manos que se acarician en un cuarto semi a oscuras, un sostenedor que cae al suelo, dedos temblorosos revolviendo en un cajón, Sam y Joe besándose con los ojos cerrados mientras Tina se acaricia la cara interna de los muslos.  
  
  
  
  
Tina no se arrepiente de esa cerveza- o esas dos cervezas- de más que se tomó en esa fiesta. Por filosofía, intenta arrepentirse solamente de lo que no hizo, y jamás de lo que hizo- como toda filosofía, va sobre ruedas cuando las cosas están bien, y pesa como una piedra de molino cuando van mal. No volvió a suceder, pero no se arrepiente. Sam no se tomó las cosas de la forma equivocada, y Joe caminó sobre nubes durante un par de semanas, pero a la larga volvieron a acomodarse naturalmente en la rutina de ser compañeros de coro. No hablaron nunca del asunto, pero cada tanto intercambiaban alguna sonrisa cómplice, y Tina se sienten aliviada de que pudieran reírse de la experiencia en lugar de avergonzarse.  
  
Tina no se arrepiente del hecho concreto- no se arrepiente del lugar, ni del momento, ni de las personas-, pero menos se arrepiente aún por la experiencia que le proporcionó el hecho. La experiencia que diez años después le permitió plantarse delante de Mike  
  
 _(los ojos del fantasma que nunca pudieron ser destruidos, por algo habrá sido)_  
  
con los brazos en jarra y plantearle  _Quiero algo más que esto, y sé que tú lo quieres también. Vamos a sentarnos los dos y vamos a hablar sobre confianza y sobre no tenernos vergüenza y sobre límites. Y luego nos vamos a sentar con Artie y vamos a hablar de nuevo de todo esto, los tres._  
  
Tina es consciente, ahora más que nunca, de que el sexo no es lo mismo que una relación. Hay mil de inconvenientes que no importan en el sexo que pueden amargarte la vida del día a día o viceversa. Pero de todas formas, esa experiencia con Sam y Joe le sirvió para no llegar como una virgen al altar de un sacrificio, si no más bien como una compañera llevando de la mano a los otros dos, aterrorizados.  
  
Esa experiencia le permitió entender mucho sobre cómo es ella, y sobre lo que quiere en la vida.  
  
(Blaine dice que no lo entiende. Tina se encoge de hombros y le dice que es porque él llegó al sexo con el amor ya formado, mientras que a ella el sexo le ayudó a terminar de formar el amor, que ya tenía, pero que no era exactamente como ella lo quería. Blaine le responde que, como siempre, probablemente tenga razón.)


End file.
